


Fourstep

by DoctorBilly



Series: Tales from the Billyverse [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Billyverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how <em>did</em> Arkady and Luce get together?</p><p>This won't make a lot of sense if you dont know who Luce and Arkady are. We meet them both towards the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/144900">Chimæra</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samba

**July 2011**

**Dorchester Hotel, London**

There is a loud buzz of conversation, cutlery on plates, bottles against rims of glasses. The room is hot, getting hotter. It is July, and the young man in the black shirt standing in the doorway is sweating even before he starts moving. His usual dance partner is on holiday, and he hopes that her replacement is better than she was in practice. They will only get one chance to impress their audience tonight.

The lights dim to a spot on the small dance floor, as the compere for the evening kicks off the entertainment with a cheesy ballad. There is a ripple of applause, but the compere knows he isn't what the diners want to see. The guest of honour likes ballroom dancing, is a regular at sport-dance competitions, has a particular fondness for Latin dances. The dancers tonight are from smaller dance schools and clubs across London. The young man in the black shirt is one such dancer. He has danced in competitions, has some medals, but doesnt think he will make it his career.

The lights change, the spot widens a little, a glitter-ball turns, picking up speed as the music starts. The compere reads from a card.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. May I present our first dancers of the evening, Luke and Charisse."

He pronounces Charisse with a hard 'ch', rather than a soft 'sh'. Charisse rolls her eyes. Luce sighs inwardly. No one ever gets his name right. His full name gets pronounced _Lucienne_ more often than not. He pops his shoulder joints and steps out into the spotlight. Charisse follows, high-stepping, knees locking in the right places, following his lead.

The music is [Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie"](http://youtu.be/xOQHkGN7kWU) and the dance is a Samba. He had argued for this music. Auntie Grace, his teacher, had thought it too sexy. Luce had laughed. " _Can a Samba be not sexy?_ " He had won the argument, and tonight he is vindicated. The audience whoop and whistle. The two seventeen-year-olds set a high bar for the older dancers who will follow them.

 

*********

 

Luce steps out onto the terrace at the back of the hotel. He needs to cool off. He doesn't notice that he has been followed from the ballroom until a note is pushed into his hand. " _Room 231. 22.15._ " Luce frowns, turns to ask what it means, but no one is there. He shrugs and walks back to the room the dancers are using for dressing. Charisse is there, rummaging through her bag, looking for flat shoes. She looks up as Luce pauses in the doorway.

"It's all right. I'm decent. Good dance." Her smile morphs into a scowl. "Disappointing audience though. I hung around at the back after, but nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing?"

Charisse laughs as she pushes past him

"Haven't you done one of these before? You can make a fair bit if you're lucky." She laughs again at Luce's obvious bemusement. "Someone will whisper a room number to you. Or pass you a note…"

She stops as Luce flattens out the note he had screwed up in his fist.

" _You_? Lucky sod. It's unusual for a woman to ask someone up to her room. Or…" She narrows her eyes. "Are you a poof? Is that why you didn't get turned on when we were dancing? "

Luce flushes and waits for her to leave before starting to change. His black satin shirt is soaked with sweat. The dancers have not been provided with shower facilities, but he has seen signs for a swimming pool. There will be showers there, he is sure. He picks up his small kitbag and goes to explore.

 

*********

 

"You are the pretty dancer…"

Luce jumps at the sound of the Russian-accented growl. He turns slowly, caught in the act of drying himself, trying to cover himself with his small towel.

"Have you been watching me? I didn't hear you…"

The Russian grins, white teeth flashing, bright blue eyes sparkling.

"I would not be doing my job well if you had heard me. You have a lovely bottom. Strong thighs…"

Luce blushes scarlet all over. The Russian laughs.

"I saw you dance. Those tight pants leave little to the imagination. I also saw you accept something from one of our diplomats. Did you keep it?"

Luce nods towards his bag. The man turns, scrabbles in the bag, pulls out the note. Luce takes the opportunity to wrap his towel around his waist.

"Hmm. 231."

The man turns back to Luce. There is the sound of swing doors being pushed open. He drops his voice to a whisper.

"They are looking for their party entertainment. Do you want to be found?"

Luce shakes his head, scared of what " _party entertainment_ " might mean. The Russian pushes him back against the shower wall, one hand tightly holding the back of his neck, the other arm tight around his waist, one knee between his thighs, pushing them apart. Luce struggles at first, but the man is strong. The hand on the back of his neck forces his head down, making him appear shorter and obscuring his face. It will be hard for an intruder to tell if the person the Russian is getting physical with is male or female. Luce can feel the heat of the man's breath on his cheek. He feels himself blushing as his body reacts, he knows the man will know he is turned on. He grabs the man's shirt front, holds himself still. The footsteps come closer.

"Sorry mate. Looking for Ambassador Brevinin's dancer…"

The Russian moans, loudly, dirtily. Turns his head toward the intruder very slightly. 

"Not here, my friend. Try room 231. There is a party."

"Just come from there. Oh well, at least one of us has got lucky. Feel like sharing?"

The Russian turns a little more.

"No. But you are welcome to try again in perhaps an hour. I should be finished by then."

The intruder laughs, harshly.

"Righto. Leave you to it, then. Lucky bastard."

The Russian waits for the footsteps to fade before he lets go of Luce's neck. He keeps an arm around his waist. He doesn't move away.

"Do you know what they want you to do in room 231?"

Luce shakes his head. His heart is pounding. He doesn't think he can speak.

"How old are you, pretty boy?"

Luce looks at the man. He is handsome, blond, obviously aroused. Luce has never been this close to another man before. He will never see _this_ man again. He shivers, takes a deep breath.

"Old enough."

"Old enough for what? To be a whore at a sex party?"

"No! I mean, I thought you…"

The man smiles, and kisses Luce gently on the mouth.

"I do not fuck children."

"I'm old enough to consent…"

"If you go to room 231 you will be consenting to more than you expect, pretty boy. Are you a virgin?"

Luce's blush is all the answer that is needed. The man steps back, indicates that he should get dressed, pulls out a phone and presses a speed-dial key.

 

*********

 

"What've we got here then, Arkasha?"

"A misunderstanding, I believe, Grisha. This young man thought he was here to dance."

"I _was_ here to dance. I'm sure Auntie Grace didn't know about the party."

"Who is Auntie Grace?"

"My dance teacher. She's not really my aunt. Everyone calls her Auntie Grace."

Detective Inspector Gregor Lestrade shrugs.

"Don't know of any "Auntie Grace", and I know most of the trade names. Maybe she did just send you here to dance. Are you any good?"

"He is _very_ good." The Russian laughs. "And if he were ten years older…"

Lestrade laughs and pats Luce on the shoulder.

"Come on then, son. Let's get you home."

 

*********

 

Luce settles into the passenger seat of Lestrade's car, looks back to where the Russian is no longer standing.

"He's going back to Russia in a day or two. Don't pine over him."

"Is he KGB?"

Lestrade laughs.

"There is no KGB any more. He's just a copper, like me. He's good at diplomacy, so he gets to work with the Yard on joint ventures. You walked into something that could have been dodgy tonight, son. Good job he poked his nose in."

"You called him Arkasha. Is that his name?"

"Nickname. Didn't he tell you his name?"

Luce shakes his head. Lestrade smiles kindly.

"I'd best not tell you it then, either. You'll probably never bump into him again, anyway."

Luce sits quietly for the rest of the ride home. As he gets out of the car, Lestrade hands him a card.

"My number. Just in case anyone makes a follow-up approach to you. Or you get into any other bother. Call any time."

Luce makes his way indoors, thoughtfully. His South-London perceptions of police as the enemy have taken a bashing tonight. 


	2. Pelican Waltz

**September 2019**

**New Scotland Yard, London**

 

"How's it going? Settled in all right?"

Luce nods and slides into the seat DI Dimmock indicates.

"It's fine, sir. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Yes, sir. I don't like violence, or rapes. Somehow it seems worse when the victims are still alive, hurting. Especially when it's kids." He shudders. "I don't like the way things are prioritised either. Why is a rich person's murder investigated more thoroughly than a poor one's? I think maybe I'm not cut out to be a serious crimes detective."

Dimmock smiles.

"You're doing okay, Luce. But you're going to be taking on special duties that might keep you away from crime scenes for a bit, anyway. You've been tapped by the powers that be."

"Tapped, sir?"

"Noticed and chosen."

"By who, sir?"

"Someone a lot higher up the chain than me. You'll be briefed… Ah. Here he is."

Luce turns to follow Dimmock's gaze. There is a little bow-wave of scurrying people clearing the path of the man heading toward them across the crowded lunchtime cafeteria. It is subtle, but obvious to Luce's dancer's eye. A little skip here, a little sidestep there. No one wants to get in this man's way.

Luce remembers to breathe.

"Arkasha, meet Detective Constable Lucien Thompkiss. Luce, this is Major Arkady Yegorov of the Moscow Politsiya. He's going to brief you."

Arkady grins.

"Too many names and titles, Fedya." He looks at Luce carefully, blue eyes narrowed. "We have met, I think. But I do not recall your name…"

Luce flushes.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you it. You were policing a diplomatic function. It was years ago. Did _you_ pick me for this assignment, sir?"

Arkady laughs.

"No, not I. Someone much more important. But I see why he has chosen you. Let us take a little walk. It is too noisy here."

Luce looks for Dimmock's nod of dismissal, then follows Arkady out of the cafeteria and the building.

 

*********

 

"I like to walk here. The pelicans amuse me."

Arkady and Luce have spent half an hour walking in silence to St James's Park. It is quiet, school term has started and the weather is a little chilly. There are a few tourists about, as always, but most of the office workers are back at their desks.

"I don't like them. They look evil. Prehistoric. I saw one eat a live pigeon once."

"It is in their nature. You are taller than I remember."

Luce flushes, hopes Arkady will think it is from the chill wind.

"I've grown another couple of inches. I wasn't sure you really remembered me."

Arkady smiles tightly.

"I am not going to suggest that we revisit that evening. Our association now is to be professional, only. "

Luce nods.

"Yes sir. You're going to brief me?"

"Da. You will be acting as companion, bodyguard, to a person of some importance." He smiles. "I hope mostly as companion. I do not expect that you will need to protect him from anything."

"Who is he, sir?"

"His name is Bill Wiggins. He is a scientist. I will give you his file later. I believe you will be suitable for the assignment."

"Yes, sir. Why does he need a companion?"

"There are events in train that may upset him. He can be unstable if upset, and he should not be left alone. I am presently living with him, but I may have to leave, to go abroad at short notice. I want someone in place before that happens."

"You're living with him? Is he your…"

"My lover? Yes. It is not a secret. Your superiors, Donovan, Dimmock…, Lestrade. They all know. "

Luce swallows down his disappointment. He is pleased, he thinks, that his superiors have confidence in his ability to look after someone important. He prepares himself to hate Bill Wiggins on sight.


	3. Smackdown

**March 2026**

**Toulouse, France**

 

Luce ushers his young companion into the old farmhouse.

"I'll leave you with Michelle for the moment, Micky. She can show you where everything is. I've got something to do."

He goes out through the side door. His quarry is standing with his back to him, smoking. Luce's feet crunch on the gravel. He doesn't care if he makes noise. The man turns and Luce's first punch grazes his jaw, rather than connecting solidly.

"Luka? What…"

A second punch lands hard, knocking a tooth loose. The third takes Arkady in the abdomen, making him buckle. Arkady shakes his head, dances back, out of Luce's long reach. Luce steps forward, sobbing, panting, swinging again and again, catching Arkady on his right shoulder and above his left eye. The brow splits, blood trickles down. Luce is distracted by it and Arkady takes the chance to move, landing one swinging blow behind and below Luce's ear. Luce drops.

Arkady helps him up and drags him inside the house, calling to Michelle to keep an eye on him. He has a difficult conversation to have with Sherlock, and he doesn't want Luce interrupting it.

 

*********

 

Luce finds Arkady in the gardens. He sits beside him on a rough bench, a fair distance from the house.

"Why would he do that, sir? Why would he overdose? And if he was going to do that, why not go for heroin? It would have been easier for him."

"I do not believe he was trying to die, Luka."

"Then what?"

Luce is in a state of anxiety that has not eased in days. Arkady pats his hand.

"You know he came here?"

"Yes. Greg told me that. That's why I thought you'd…"

"I upset him. I told him I had decided to stay with Vishka…" he holds up a hand as Luce starts to speak. "No, hear me. He was not surprised, Luka."

Luce shakes his head

"He's been waiting for you. He's not allowed anyone but me near him, and he only lets me get close because he doesn't think of me as a potential boyfriend. He's waited for you…"

Arkady swallows, sniffs.

"I did not know. You and he seemed so close. I was told you were together, lovers…"

They sit in silence for a while. Arkady rummages in his pockets for his cigarettes, scowling when he cannot find them. Luce pulls out a pack and offers him one.

"You do not smoke, Luka."

"No. I carry them for Bill. Forgot to take them out of my pocket."

"Luka, Billi saw something here. Something that he knew should not be spoken of. A matter of English national security. He took the drug in order to deliberately block the memories of what he had seen. For that reason only."

"Was it his own idea? Did you ask him to do it?"

"No! I did not. I asked only that he should not speak of what he saw."

"He decided to make sure." Luce sighs. "If you'd known he was waiting for you, would you have gone back to him?"

"Da. I would. But it is academic, Luka. I did not know, and I made a choice."

"I've never made a move on him. And he's never made one on me."

"I did not know."

"You didn't trust him."

"I did not. And I suffer for it."


	4. Coronation Tango

**March 2027**

**Westminster Abbey, London**

Luce looks down from the Triforium gallery. He has been lucky to get a place here. He had no wish to take his officially-allocated seat in the nave, he didn't fancy the company he would have to keep. Giving his ticket to an Abbey steward had solved his problem, and done the steward, or at least, the steward's mother, a favour. He had had to lean on the man a bit, of course, but his experience as a detective sergeant in the the Metropolitan Police, although fairly short, had left him with certain skills.

He is conscious of people behind him pushing forward, and is thankful for the newly glazed gallery frontage. It is seventy feet down to where the new King is processing toward the throne. 

"Should you not be down there?"

A gravelly voice in Luce's ear makes him jump. 

"Shouldn't you?"

Arkady chuckles quietly. 

"Da. But it is more fun up here, I think. Better company."

"Better company? Who were you supposed to be sitting with?"

"Billi and Grisha."

"Ah. Uncomfortable. I was supposed to be with Frankie and Theo. wasn't sure I was going to come at all…"

Arkady smiles.

"It is historic. You can tell your children you saw King Henry crowned."

Luce snorts, quietly.

"I don't think I'm going to have children."

"No? There is no one in your life?"

"I've had offers."

"But you have refused them."

"Too personal, Arkady."

Arkady falls silent along with everyone as the ceremony begins. 

*********

"Let me buy you dinner."

Luce shakes his head. 

"There's a reception for the hoi polloi…"

"Cucumber sandwiches." Arkady sneers. "Warm champagne."

Luce grins.

"Yes. Not brilliant. But I have to show my face. So do you."

Arkady grimaces. 

"I know." He brightens a little."It will be good to see Hero Luziya again."

"You must really miss her."

"Da. But she has both her parents now. And I visit whenever I can."

"I see her at Christmas and birthdays. But I'm only her godfather. You were pretty much her father when she was little."

Da. But she was very young when I had to leave. I think she will not remember that time."

Luce looks at Arkady carefully. 

"You and Sherlock?"

Arkady shakes his head. 

"Not since the day you arrived in France like an avenging angel…"

Luce winces, remembering.

"I was so angry with you. I blacked your eye."

"And knocked out a tooth."

"No!"

Arkady chuckles, pushing up his lip to display a gold premolar. Luce blanches.

"It makes you look like a pirate. Why didn't you get a porcelain one?"

Arkady shrugs.

"Gold is handy in time of need."

Luce grimaces at the sound of a chamber quartet, emanating from the 'hoi polloi' marquee on College Green. 

"Those violins are going to set my teeth on edge. I'm not staying long."

Arkady laughs out loud, gold tooth glinting. 

"We will pay our respects, then I will take you away from it. We will find music we can dance to."

"You have to let me lead."

"I will. And then I will buy you dinner."

Luce smiles.

"When I was seventeen…"

"You were a very pretty dancer."

"I dreamed about you for weeks. You weren't interested in me at all."

"You were too young." Arkady smiles. "But now…"


End file.
